


Gotta Hand It To You (FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Investigative Report, Jashinism, Konoha Torture & Interrogation, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mission Reports, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: You do not have the security clearance to view the full contents of Konoha Internal Intelligence File 63-FEB-IN204; this document is therefore a sanitized copy with restricted information removed. Addendums and other additional documentation may likewise be deliberately excluded from your copy.If you have reason to believe that you qualify for an exception to your clearance level, please appeal to the Office of the Jōnin Commander.





	Gotta Hand It To You (FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).

> Please view with creator's style on! Also, some file names/ninja IDs are links to jog your memory in case you forgot who's who or what canon event is being referenced, but I didn't want them to be intrusive so they're marked with an asterisk (*) afterwards instead of having a different color. 
> 
> (Hopefully the styling will look good on small screens! If it doesn't, I've made a small effort to make the unstyled version of the work at least legible.)

  
CAPTAIN: MORINO IBIKI  
NINJA ID: 010913  
FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204

KONOHA INTELLIGENCE  
DEPARTMENT OF TORTURE & INTERROGATION  
FOR SECURITY LEVEL 6 OR HIGHER  


**I. INTRODUCTION**

  1. This investigation was opened by myself to determined the cause of a fire in Evidence Room F-32 on 10 February 63 at the time the fire broke out. 
  2. As the situation developed, so did our objectives and needs; our primary aim was to investigate how Rokushō Aoi (Prisoner [I-P-30249](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Rokush%C5%8D)) had escaped from the Konoha Secure Correctional Facility and to capture him alive. 

**II. PERSONNEL**

  1. The team consisted of myself, Mitarashi Anko (ID 011226), Nara Shikako (ID 012610), and Uchiha Sasuke (ID 012606). 
  2. Mitarashi Anko is an accomplished Torture & Interrogation specialist with summons capable of scent-tracking. 
  3. Nara Shikako is a sealing specialist, familiar with Intelligence assignments, and an extremely strong sensor. 
  4. Uchiha Sasuke has a fully developed Sharingan and works extremely well with Nara Shikako. 

**III. BACKGROUND**

  1. Rokushō Aoi (Prisoner I-P-30249) is a missing nin who defected from Konoha in Year 58, taking the Sword of the Thunder God with him in order to defect to the Village Hidden in the Rain. 
  2. Details of Rokushō's defection and my pursuit can be found in [A-███████████████](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Idate_Morino#Background). 
  3. On 27 July 61, a team consisting of Uzumaki Naruto (ID 012607), Nara Shikako, and Uchiha Sasuke encountered Rokushō in Land of Tea, defeated him, and turned him over to me for interrogation. 
  4. Details available in file [A-T-61-JUL-GN13](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/57/Dreaming-of-Sunshine). 
  5. Rokushō has since been held in the Konoha Secure Correctional Facility; his only contact has been with approved Torture and Interrogation staff. 
  6. A full record of personnel involved in and intelligence gained from Rokushō's interviews can be found in I-P-K-011140. 
  7. Item I-P-████████-3-R was recovered by Nara Shikaku (ID 005491) and team in events detailed in [S-███████████████](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/136/Dreaming-of-Sunshine) along with Prisoner [I-P-████████](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hidan) and the following items:   
— I-P-████████-1   
— I-P-████████-2   
— I-P-████████-3-R, I-P-████████-3-L   
— I-P-████████-4-R, I-P-████████-4-L   
— [I-P-████████-5](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Triple-Bladed_Scythe)   
— [I-P-████████-6-A, I-P-████████-6-B, I-P-████████-6-C](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Retractable_Spear)   
— [I-P-████████-7](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Akatsuki#Rings)   
— I-P-████████-MISC
  8. Item I-P-████████-1 can be considered synonymous with Prisoner I-P-████████. 
  9. Item I-P-████████-3-R may be referred to as "Prisoner I-████████'s right arm". 
  10. Item I-P-████████-3-R was being held in sub-level 6 for inspection by Research and Development along with Items I-P-████████-2, I-P-████████-4-R, I-P-████████-5, I-P-████████-6-A, and I-P-████████-7. 
  11. Item I-P-████████-1 is held the Konoha Secure Correctional Facility; his only contact has been with myself and Yamanaka Inoichi (ID 005492). 
  12. Items I-P-████████-3-L, I-P-████████-4-L, I-P-████████-6-B, I-P-████████-6-C, and I-P-████████-MISC have been under the guard of the Nara clan in an undisclosed location, and according to Nara Shikaku they remain undisturbed. 
  13. Prisoner I-P-████████ is believed to have been involved in or related to the Hot Spring incident. (See Intelligence File I-H-62-JUL.) 
  14. Prisoner I-P-████████ is believed to be a member of ███████████. (See ██████████████████.) 

**IV. SUMMARY OF EVENTS — 10 Feb 63**

  1. At 16:39 on 10 Feb 63, a fire broke out in Evidence Room F-32; it was first noticed by Ogawa Anmin (ID 012483) who was working in the adjacent, lower-security Evidence Room G-17, who became aware of a false-surroundings genjutsu laid over the area. Anmin lacks the clearance to open F-32; she had to break the genjutsu and then sound the alarm. 
  2. Myself, Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikako were down the hall in my office; we arrived first on scene. Anko unlocked the door, but Sasuke advised against opening it, "to limit its supply of oxygen." 
  3. Evidence Room F-32 is not airtight; the fire would not go out on its own. Shikako and Sasuke debated the finer details of combustion, and then Shikako "reversed an old seal" in order to draw air out of the room via the small gaps around the edges of the door. 
  4. I entered Evidence Room F-32 around 17:00, once the fire was out. More than half the shelves had been engulfed in flames, but the fire-proofed boxes held up for the most part. 
  5. My meeting with Sasuke and Shikako was rescheduled for 09:00 the next day; the investigation into the fire took the rest of the evening. 
  6. See File I-K-F-40359 for details on damaged items, exact starting point of the fire, etc. 

**V. SUMMARY OF EVENTS — 11 Feb 63**

  1. At 08:00, Hase Akimasa (ID 007342) failed to show up for his shift in the Analysis Division. 
  2. At 08:55, Mitarashi Anko, Nara Shikako, Uchiha Sasuke, and myself resumed our discussion from the previous day. 
  3. At 09:20, a right arm later confirmed to belong to Hase Akimasa was found in training ground 18; the arm was later designated Item I-K-007342-1. (See Z-K-63-FEB-39 for full details about the discovery of the arm.) 
  4. At 09:25, Dokuraku Mawashi (ID 006603) entered my office to update me about Hase Akimasa. 
  5. At 09:33, Mibu Shinobu (ID 011043) entered Interrogation Room 5-A in the Konoha Secure Correctional Facility for the daily interrogation of Rokushō Aoi (Prisoner I-P-30249) and discovered that most of the prisoner was no longer in the room except for his right arm (Item I-P-30249-4) which was still shackled to the table. 
  6. At 09:34, Shinobu raised the prisoner escape alarm, causing the connected alarm in the Tower to sound. Shinobu also sent Mozuku (ID 011942) to T&I to update us on the exact nature of the escape. 
  7. As a scent tracker (████████████) had already been assigned to search for Hase Akimasa, I took Anko with me to the prison. Details of the search for Hase Akimasa can be found in Z-K-63-FEB-40. 
  8. Per A-T-61-JUL-GN13, Shikako and Sasuke were already familiar with Aoi and offered their assistance; per [A-T-61-AUG-GN09](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/66/Dreaming-of-Sunshine) they had both already aided in the apprehension of several escaped prisoners and were sure to be assets. 
  9. By 09:45, multiple prisoners had been discovered escaped from Interrogation Rooms 5-B, 5-C, 5-D, and 5-E. 
  10. By 09:55, I had arrived along with Anko, Shikako, and Sasuke; more escapes had been reported and the prison was soon put into lock-down. 
  11. Anko deployed several long constrictor summons to assist with prisoner cleanup under the directions of Shinobu, with whom they had worked before. 
  12. Exact details of the lockdown and cleanup can be found in I-P-E-203. 
  13. We examined Interrogation Room 5-A. 
  14. The vent, a 12cm by 12cm shaft usually covered by a sturdy metal grid, was forced open into the interrogation room. There were traces of blood on the inside of the vent cover. 
  15. A visual inspection of the arm by Sasuke confirmed that it definitely belonged to Aoi. 
  16. Anko summoned a snake specializing in scent tracking, which reported that the blood from Aoi's arm did not match the blood from the vent; furthermore, it was sent down the ventilation shaft and asserted that "something" had crawled through the vent from outside, forced the vent open, and left via the doorway into the hall. 
  17. Shikako's sensory inspection of the room and the vent revealed that chakra had definitely been involved, but not via any typical form of ninjutsu. 
  18. Aoi's arm (Item I-P-30249-4) and the broken vent grate (Item I-P-30249-5) were sealed into a two-compartment scroll by Shikako and delivered to Autopsy for further inspection. (See F-3-P-30249-1.) 
  19. We followed the snake's scent tracking down to Interrogation Level 4, which had started to experience a spate of escaped prisoners and small fires at around 10:05. 
  20. The scent lead us to Interrogation Room 4-J, which seemed undisturbed from the outside. 
  21. Inside of Interrogation Room 4-J, chūnin guards Hoga Fusanosuke (ID 011198) and Sugihara Nagamichi (ID 011067) were laying dead on the floor between the desk and the couches. 
  22. Rokushō Aoi was standing in the center of the room. He was holding a short collapsible spear in his right hand, a spear we later confirmed to be I-P-████████-6-A. We assumed it had been stolen from sub-level 6 at the time of the fire in Evidence Room F-32. 
  23. His right arm appeared to be intact despite the arm we had found in his cell less than an hour before; his standard-issue Konoha Secure Correctional Facility clothing was covered with still-wet blood. 
  24. Later analysis proved most of the blood was his, but some of it belonged to Hoga and Sugihara, who had sustained deep injuries to their right arms before receiving fatal blows to their bodies. (See F-3-P-30249-4, F-3-K-011198-1, and F-3-K-011067-1.) 
  25. Later analysis also proved that the arm on the right side of his body was I-P-████████-3-R; it's unclear when I-P-████████-3-R went missing from Research and Development. (See F-3-P-30249-2, F-3-P-30249-3, and Z-K-63-FEB-41.) 
  26. The floor beneath Aoi had a ███████████ drawn in blood as described in Nara Shikaku's report on his teams capture of Prisoner I-P-████████. (See [S-███████████████ Addendum 6](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Curse_Technique:_Death_Controlling_Possessed_Blood).) 
  27. Aoi was laughing uncontrollably when we entered. 
  28. At the time of Aoi's breakout from Interrogation Room 5-A, Hijiri Seki ([ID 003251](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/101/Dreaming-of-Sunshine), senior-most interrogation specialist on staff) had just begun her daily session with Tayuya (Prisoner [I-P-30326](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tayuya)) in Interrogation Room 4-J. 
  29. When my team entered 4-J, both Seki and Tayuya were on the west side of Interrogation Room 4-J under a dome-shaped single tag barrier seal being maintained by Seki; Tayuya was applying pressure to a puncture wound to Seki's left abdomen. 
  30. A matching wound was evident on Aoi's left abdomen. 
  31. As we entered, Aoi used his left hand to draw the sharp end of I-P-████████-6-A over I-P-████████-3-R from the crease of the elbow to the hinge of the wrist, creating a deep wound. 
  32. A significantly lighter, matching wound appeared on Seki's left arm. 
  33. Aoi made remarks indicating that he believed either the barrier had gotten weaker or that the "connection" between Seki and I-P-████████-3-R was stronger than the "connection" between Aoi's body and Seki. 
  34. Tayuya expressed her displeasure with the situation through a great deal of inventive swearing at Aoi, the dead guards, myself, and my team; she demanded that we "undo that crazy asshole's jutsu without fucking up". 
  35. An analysis of Tayuya's progressing relationship with Seki and integration into the prison system will be forthcoming. 
  36. As a high-ranking member of Orochimaru's organization, Tayuya received an almost surprising amount of instruction on seals, jutsu mechanics, and forbidden techniques. She was able to analyze and explain a good deal of the technique described in S-███████████████ Addendum 6, a much more complete theory than Research and Development has been able to compile in the months since Shikaku retrieved Prisoner I-P-████████ and related items. 
  37. Shikako was able to enter the single-tag barrier seal's confines using what I believe was a high-level Nara technique. 
  38. Myself, Sasuke, and Anko worked on restraining Aoi while Shikako engaged Tayuya in a long, complicated conversation about the details of the technique Aoi was using. Shikako assures me that an explanation thereof will be in her report (I-K-63-FEB-IN204-c); suffice to say the technique used the ███████████ on the floor to ████████████████████████████████████████████ which was the cause of Hoga and Sugihara's death; the were both wounded when Aoi entered Interrogation Room 4-J and Aoi quickly ████████ their █████, and Seki's ██████████████████ when she was injured later in the fight. 
  39. Sasuke took point on our engagement, as his ability to light himself on fire is an excellent defense against an enemy whose technique relies on ███████████████; Anko used mid-range jutsu. I prepared my summoning technique. 
  40. Anko and Sasuke drove him out of the ████ in the center of the room, destroying the ████ in the process, and towards the east side of the room. There, he was caught in the single-person version of my summoning technique, which held. 
  41. Sasuke applied a Konoha standard knock-out tag to Aoi's head. 
  42. Anko left the room to retrieve back up, as Seki needed to be carefully transported and Tayuya needed to be escorted back to her cell. 
  43. I desummoned the torture chamber, and Sasuke restrained Aoi with ninja wire around his ankles and wrists. 
  44. Seki dropped the single-tag barrier seal as I picked Aoi up over my shoulder for transport to a secure holding cell. 
  45. Shikako began to report to me on Seki's condition. She, Seki, Tayuya, and Sasuke were all standing in front of me. 
  46. Efforts to contain the prisoners had created an extremely noisy environment. At this point in time I believe the prevailing sound was that of the Legendary Stupid Brothers (Prisoners [I-P-30128 and I-P-30129](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Legendary_Stupid_Brothers)) rhythmically banging a metal table against the wall of Interrogation Room 4-L. 
  47. The threat of the Legendary Stupid Brothers getting out is also what delayed Anko's return. 
  48. I therefore did not hear Prisoner I-P-████████'s hand drop to the floor behind me after it severed itself at the wrist using the ninja wire we had restrained Aoi with. I also did not hear the larger part of I-P-████████-3-R (the wrist to the top of the humerus) follow suit, joining the hand on the floor. 
  49. Once on the floor, the hand and the arm presumably wriggled close enough together to reattach. 
  50. I first knew something was amiss because something yanked on my coat. 
  51. I dropped Aoi. 
  52. We all discovered that Aoi was quickly bleeding out from his shoulder and that I-P-████████-3-R was attempting to climb my person. 
  53. I reached for the kunai I keep in my coat; Prisoner I-P-████████'s arm lunged for my throat, and I flung it away. 
  54. Fighting a single human arm is harder than would be expected. I have delegated in-depth analysis of this fight to Sasuke, as he has the clearest memory of the encounter. Taijutsu was worse than useless. See I-K-63-FEB-IN204-d for Sasuke's analysis. 
  55. Both sharp and blunt force proved ineffective against I-P-████████-3-R. Like Prisoner I-P-████████, I-P-████████-3-R heals nearly immediately unless large parts of its overall mass are kept seperate. 
  56. Fire was effective, but although Sasuke is reportedly capable of producing fire hot enough to destroy even bone, he was uncertain of his ability to ensure the fire would not spread to the rest of the prison. 
  57. Tayuya told Shikako to "create a fire-proof fucking barrier seal, Shikabane-hime," proving both that she has integrated into the prison population and that even our relatively isolated prisoners have now heard of Nara Shikako. 
  58. Shikako's reaction to this instruction was both reassuring and worrying: she became thoughtful and said, "Actually..." in that Team 7 tone. 
  59. Sasuke lit himself on fire and engaged in close combat with Prisoner I-P-████████'s arm while I took over what medical attention could be given to Seki and Shikako took out sealing materials and a green burlap bag stamped with the Nara mon. 
  60. It happens that seals can be applied to damn near anything and that Shikako's planned chore after our 09:00 meeting had been to deliver feed bags to the Akimichi to be refilled. 
  61. In this case, Shikako turned the bag inside out and applied a modified NaraTen seal; then she turned it right-side out, cornered I-P-████████-3-R with Sasuke's help, caught it in the bag, and sealed it into the NaraTen storage seal. 
  62. I took charge of the sack Shikako "turned into a high-tech ninja weapon" and Shikako returned to giving medical aide to Seki. Anko returned shortly thereafter with medics and prison guards. 
  63. Seki was evacuated directly to the Konoha Hospital. She's expected to recover. (See M-H-003251-63-FEB.) 
  64. Tayuya was evaluated on-site and declared fit to return to her cell. 
  65. Aoi was unresponsive but alive; he was taken to the prison infirmary where life-saving measures were employed in order to give us a chance to get more intelligence from him, particularly concerning his encounter with I-P-████████-3-R. (See M-P-30249-63-FEB and F-3-P-30249.) 
  66. A report on Aoi's mindscan will be forthcoming from Yamanaka Inoichi (ID 005492) when he is fit to be transported to the Mind Reading Amplification Machine. Nara Shikako heavily recommended not attempting any mind techniques on Aoi or anyone else who had sustained contact with I-P-████████-3-R without extremely thorough protections, and Inoichi has agreed. 
  67. The burlap sack with I-P-████████-3-R sealed inside was registered as Item I-P-████████-8 and was kept on my person until more secure storage could be arranged. 

**VI. SUMMARY OF FURTHER INVESTIGATION — 11 Feb 63 & On-Going**

  1. Statements from various sources have been collected and included in Addendum 1 of this document. 
  2. Hase Akimasa's body was eventually found in a little-used building within sight of the Konoha Secure Correctional Facility. (Full report: Z-K-63-FEB-40) 
  3. Hase Akimasa was frequently on duty near Evidence Room F-32, which may be a factor in his involvement. Pieces of Prisoner I-P-████████ "seem to be capable of psychic manipulation, likely yin-based" according to Inoichi. Shikako suggested that the psychic manipulation might be intent-based. The Yamanaka Clan, Kaitō Shizune, anyone on the I-K-204 Watchlist for suspected sadism (functional or dysfunctional), and anyone considered unstable or susceptible to psychic manipulation should be barred from contact with I-P-████████ and related items except as necessary under controlled circumstances. 
  4. Autopsy of Hase Akimasa and inspection of Rokushō Aoi performed by Ranka (ID 011149) concluded that their arms had been removed and briefly replaced in the same unknown manner. (Full report: F-3-K-007342) 
  5. I visited Prisoner I-P-████████ as soon as time could be spared, leaving Item I-P-████████-8 in Nara Shikako's charge. Item I-P-████████-1 was incapable of speech, swinging wildly between laughter and inarticulate rage. 
  6. Items I-P-████████-2, I-P-████████-4-R, I-P-████████-5, I-P-████████-6-A, and I-P-████████-7 were largely unaffected by the fire and appeared to be inert, but more security seemed prudent. (See Addendum 2 for precautions proposed, implemented, and planned.) 
  7. Nara Shikako reported that Items I-P-████████-3-L, I-P-████████-4-L, I-P-████████-6-B, I-P-████████-6-C, and I-P-████████-MISC are likewise undisturbed, but Shikako has been drafted to improve whatever measures were already in place. (See Addendum 3.) 


End file.
